Pokemon Black and White 2
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: Rosa and Hugh set out on their journeys into the Pokemon world. However when Team Plasma begins to show up, Hugh becomes angry and protective of Rosa, checking up on her every other day. While Rosa herself, fights off her fears, while she helps Hugh destroy Team Plasma. Though will they be enough to stop them? Or will they need help from an old friend?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Pokémon Black and White 2**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The autumn air was crisp that morning. A woman stood outside her home when her Xtransciever began to ring. She got the device out and answered the call.

"Hello?" the woman answered.

"Hello, my dear it has been a while." The other voice said back.

"Oh professor Juniper, I had been expecting your call."

"Well you'll be happy to hear that Bianca has made it to Aspiritia city. Your daughter will need to find her and she will give her, her Pokemon."

"Oh wonderful! What does Bianca look like?"

"She has blonde hair, glasses, and wears a big green hat."

"Okay blonde, glasses, and big green hat, got it. Thank you professor Juniper."

"You're welcome dear, we'll be in touch."

The Xtransciever then cut off the call. The woman then hurried into her home to tell her daughter the wonderful news.

Inside a young teenage girl woke up and got out of bed. She hurried and got dressed for the day. The girl then ran into the living room. She got her shoes on and before she got to her bag her mother came inside.

"Oh Rosa, good you're up. I have some good news for you."

Rosa perked up at her mother's words.

"What is it?"

Her mother smiled.

"Professor Juniper called and said Bianca is here to give you a Pokémon."

Rosa jumped up and down for a bit then settled down.

"So I have to go find her right?"

Her mother nodded.

"She has blonde hair, glasses, and a big green hat."

"Okay got it."

Rosa was about to leave the house, when her mother stopped her.

"Don't forget your bag sweaty."

"Oh right, sorry."

She then ran over got her bag and ran out the door. She walked around the city for a while. Rosa turned the corner when she heard two familiar voices.

"Come on Hugh, tell me where are we going?" a little voice whined.

"You'll see." Another voice said.

Rosa smiled she knew exactly who they were. She hurried herself over to them.

"Hugh! Emily!"

The boy and the girl turned around to see Rosa walking over to them. Hugh smiled and waved at her as she came over.

"Well what brought you out today? Usually I'm the one getting you." Hugh said.

Emily laughed at Hugh's remarked.

Rosa and Hugh had been best friends for years. Ever since her and her mother moved here when she was around five years old. They'd done just about everything together. It would be a rare sight if they weren't out and about together.

"What are you doing out anyway?"

Rosa explained what her mother had told her to Hugh. When she finished Hugh began to ask her a question.

"Rosa, would you mind if I helped you look? I have to ask her something myself."

The girl smiled and agreed to let him go with her. Hugh turned toward Emily, his little sister.

"You go on and head back home."

The young girl was a little hesitant about her brother's request.

"Okay big brother, good luck."

She then went back to her home. Hugh then looked at Rosa.

"Well let's get looking."

It was about a half an hour later when the two started getting exhausted.

"Where could she be?" Hugh questioned.

Rosa was about to answer when she saw the steps that led to the lookout. She remembered how beautiful it looked up there.

"Hey Hugh, what about the lookout?"

He looked from her then looked up to the lookout. He grabbed her arm and led the way up the stairs. Rosa had to keep herself from blushing. What Hugh didn't know was that Rosa fell in love with Hugh. She had been for a while now. At first she thought it was just she was with him all the time. Though she found that she would dream and think about him too much for it to just be a strong friendship. So She finally gave in and accepted she loved him. However how could she ever tell him? It would ruin their friendship so she kept it to herself.

By the time she came out of her thoughts they reached the top and there stood Bianca. She looked exactly as her mother had described.

"Go on, I'll be right here." Hugh said to her.

Rosa nodded and walked over to Bianca. The other turned to see Rosa walking towards her.

"Oh are you Rosa?"

"Yes and you must be Bianca."

"You got it and here are the Pokémon you can choose from."

She opened the cylinder capsule. There were three pokeballs inside. Bianca had said that they were Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy. Rosa thought carefully, she knew Hugh had hatched a Tepig and if she picked the Oshawott she'd have the type advantage but the Snivy was calling out to her. She decided that friendship is more important than a type advantage. So she picked up its pokeball.

"Oh so Snivy, Cheren and my friend had one of those. I do miss them. OH would you like to give Snivy a nickname?"

"Nah Snivy's just fine."

"Okay, oh and who's that boy over there?"

Oh that's Hugh he's my friend, he actually came to ask you something."

Rosa motioned for Hugh to come over. When he noticed he walked over to Rosa then looked over at Bianca.

"Rosa tells me you came to ask me something."

Hugh had paused for a moment, before he finally came up with what he had wanted to say.

"Yes I was wondering about a pokedex, if it was possible that I could have one."

"Oh my I almost forgot. Rosa this pokedex is for you if you wish to help with professor Juniper's research."

Both Hugh and Rosa had been shocked by what she said. Hugh then became a little irritated, not that he was not happy that Rosa had been offered one, but the fact that she offered her one, right after he had asked her for one. He then began to make fists at his sides. Rosa took notice to it right away and quickly answered Bianca.

"Sure I'll help the professor but only if you give Hugh a pokedex as well. After all he is the one that specifically asked for one."

Bianca smiled and giggled.

"Deal!"

She then handed them both a pokedex.

"Now I better head back, good luck to you both."

She then took off down the stairs, leaving the two friends to themselves. Hugh then gave a smirk towards Rosa.

"What are you thinking Hugh?"

"How about a little battle? Best to have someone you know to be your first opponent, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure so it's more like a trial run."

"Exactly.

"You are so on."

Hugh sent out his little Tepig out, while Rosa sent out her new Snivy. The battle had officially begun.

"Tepig use tackle!"

The young pokemon charged at the grass pokemon. The fire type had been so fast Rosa didn't react quickly enough and Snivy was hit. It landed by Rosa but immediately got right back up. Rosa sighed in relief.

"Alright Snivy go for a tackle!"

Snivy obeyed her charging at Tepig, like it had done to it. Hugh called for Tepig to dodge but the pig-like Pokémon hadn't been quick enough. Snivy had hit it directly, Rosa looked down to her gear and noticed it had been a critical hit. Hugh's Pokémon had half of its HP left. While Snivy had at least three-fourths of its own.

"Tepig growl!"

The fire Pokémon gave a loud growl causing Snivy to shudder a bit. Rosa looked back at her gear and saw her Pokémon's stats had gone down.

"Snivy go for another Tackle!"

"Oh not again Tepig cancel it out with your tackle!"

Now both were charging at each other at top speed. They both locked heads and had been knocked back to their trainers. Hugh and Rosa both looked back to their gear to check their Pokémon's HP. Hugh's Tepig had about three left, while Rosa's Snivy had about half of its HP.

"Alright Rosa you win. I think these two had enough."

Rosa was a little shocked about Hugh's surrender. This was not exactly how battles worked but she understood why he did it. Tepig was exhausted and so was Snivy, they probably both shared a headache after the last attack so she agreed with Hugh.

The two called back their Pokémon and headed down the stairs together. Hugh had decided to go to the Pokémon center and Rosa joined him. Snivy deserved a long rest, it wasn't long when they entered the center. Nurse Joy greeted them as she always did, then took the trainers' Pokémon. Hugh and Rosa talked while they waited. They were reminiscing about their old friend Nate and the dumb stuff they did when they were younger.

It was about twenty minutes when the two Pokémon were given back. The teens thanked Nurse Joy and left together. Hugh had walked Rosa to her house, after they said goodbye Hugh returned to his home. Tomorrow he was setting out and he secretly hoped Rosa wouldn't be too far behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Journey Begins

Pokemon Black and White 2

Chapter 2: Our Journey Begins

The next day Rosa got up and saw Snivy sleeping by her. She smiled and woke up the pokemon.

"Come on let's get something to eat."

Snivy followed her to the kitchen. She gave him some food and made some for herself. When they were done Rosa got ready to leave. Her mom left out some clothes and supplies for her journey.

Once everything was packed she had Snivy return to his pokeball. She then headed out, when she got by the Pokemon center she saw Emily and her and Hugh's mother.

"Oh hey Rosa, could you please give this to Hugh?"

Emily handed over two maps.

"Oh but there's two."

The mother then spoke up.

"One's for you, I was going to give one to Hugh it but he left in a hurry."

"Oh he left already?"

They both nodded.

Rosa was a little disappointed, she thought he was going to wait for her. That however was not the case.

"Rosa be careful okay?" Emily said.

"I will Emily, I'll keep an eye on Hugh for you too."

She smiled and thanked Rosa. Then her and her mother went home. While Rosa returned to her walk. She got to the gate when the lady called her over. Rosa went over to her.

"Oh I see you are with Snivy, well let me give you some potions fo your journey."

She gave her three potions and sent Rosa on her way.

Rosa came out to the otherside and breathed in a fresh relief. She was out on her own, sure she'd come here with Hugh a lot then with Nate a few times while he was here. At times she missed the boy. Nate had been friends with Rosa and Hugh, still was in fact. A few months ago he had left on a journey himself. Nate promised to contact them every now and again then meet up with them once they left on their own too. Hugh could have gone with him but he had stayed behind with Rosa, saying that Tepig needed some time to grow a bit more before leaving.

Rosa snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of something moving in the tall grass. She got ready for what was in the grass. It was a few seconds before it showed itself. It was a Purloin and Rosa took this opportunity to get some experience. She then sent out her Snivy.

"Alright Snivy let's use Tackle!"

The pokemon attacked the Purloin who in turn used scratch on Snivy. The grass type brushed it off and awaited orders from its trainer.

"Let's use leer Snivy."

Snivy followed giving a glare to the female Purloin. It shook off the glare and attacked again with scratch. Snivy was able to dodge it and moved by Rosa. The trainer took the chance to catch the Pokemon and got out a pokeball, throwing it towards the cat-like Pokemon.

The Pokeball snagged the Purloin and landed on the ground still moving around. After a few moments the pokeball clicked. Rosa then ran over to it and picked it up.

"Look Snivy we got her! How about I name you Belle?"

Snivy nodded an agreement to its new partner's nickname. Rosa smiled and put the ball on her belt then called Snivy back and did the same to its ball. She was about to move on when she heard a voice call out.

"Hey!"

She looked around but didn't see anyone around. Rosa was just going to shrug it off but the voice called out again.

"Up here!"

She looked up to find an older man standing on the ledge of the cliff.

"Be right down!"

Before Rosa could register exactly what he meant. The man jumped off the ledge causing the teen girl to yell out in surprise. Did this man have a death wish!? He landed safely in front of her and smiled to her. Rosa spoke up to him.

"No offense but how in the hell did you know you'd be safe? You could have killed yourself jumping off something that high up!"

The only response she got from the man was a chuckle. Which offended the teen.

"No worries dear, years of training I wouldn't have done that if I were unprepared."

Rosa could only imagine what in the world the crazy man was meaning. Who the hell trains to jump off cliffs?

"If you say so." She sighed.

"The names Alder, meet me by my house later there's something I'd like to show you."

Before Rosa could even say anything the man left. Whoever this Alder guy was, Rosa was convinced he was crazy. She then sighed and walked into town and went right to the Pokemon Center. This was going to be a very strange day.

Hugh sighed when he reached the gates of the Floccey Ranch. He had been training up Tepig along the way and he was doing well.

"You are doing well buddy, keep it up and we'll be stronger in no time."

His Pokemon smiled and seemed excited. Hugh chuckled a bit at the little Pokemon. Then without warning his mind flashed back to Rosa. He had been feeling guilty all day about leaving without her that morning. The boy needed to be alone for a while and he was hoping she wasn't upset or disappointed in him.

Hugh will never say it outloud or tell anyone about how he felt about Rosa. He was in love with her, had been for some time. He was scared that she would never feel the same way and that it would ruin their friendship. All the more reason Hugh kept it to himself.

After Rosa was finally pushed to the back of his mind, for the time being, he rushed off into the ranch followed by his Tepig. Training was the priority now and he hoped that Rosa would meet him soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble at Floccey Ranch Pt 1

**Pokémon Black and White 2**

**Chapter 3: Trouble at Floccey Ranch Part 1**

Rosa was walking on the route. She just got done talking with Alder. Who suggested that she go find Hugh and give him the map, which frustrated the girl because she was doing that anyway, before he got her off track.

"I really don't understand that man. Jumping off cliffs, telling me to go to his house, then saying I should go do what I was going to do in the first place!"

The poor girl was so frustrated she didn't realize that she reached Floccey Ranch, in fact she was so frustrated that she didn't hear Hugh at first.

"Rosa!"

Finally she heard him and snapped.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

Hugh was startled by her outburst. He had never seen her like this before.

"Rosa take it easy. Calm down and breath."

Rosa became a little more irritated at Hugh's words but she calmed down enough to come to her senses.

"Sorry Hugh, having a rough day."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because I left early without you."

"Oh Hugh it's fine, you needed to be on your own I understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, so did you come here to battle?"

"No, actually I came to give you this."

Rosa then got out the extra map Emily had given her and handed it over to Hugh.

"Your sister gave me two maps and said the other was for you. She didn't have the chance to give it to you before you left."

Hugh looked a little guilty about the whole thing. He forgot to say goodbye when he left. Rosa saw the guilty look on his face and put her arm around her friend.

"She wasn't mad Hugh, it didn't even seem like she was disappointed. In face she looked like she was excited for you."

The teen boy perked up at his friend's words. She always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Thanks Rosa."

"Anytime Hugh."

The two had been too focused on their conversation that they didn't hear the ranch owners had arrived.

"Hello there."

Hugh and Rosa turned and met the two owners. A man and a woman with their Heirdier.

"Oh sorry we can leave if you want." Rosa told the couple.

The man smiled at her then shook his head.

"No need my dear, this ranch is open for trainers. After all wild Pokémon often come here, so please feel free to look around."

The woman then stepped forward.

"If your Pokémon need a rest or help just come see me and I'll fix them right up."

Rosa thanked her for her kindness while Hugh just nodded at her.

"Oh and one more thing before you go." The man said to them.

This stopped Hugh and Rosa in their tracks.

"If you could help us look for our other Heirdier. It has been away longer than normal we would appreciate it."

This made Hugh angry.

"What?! You haven't seen it in a while?! Aren't you worried it could be stolen?!"

He scoffed and took off. Rosa couldn't believe his outburst, yeah she understood where he was coming but he didn't need to yell at them.

"I am so sorry about his outburst. This kind of thing is touchy for him."

Rosa was relieved they weren't offended. They said it was fine and encouraged her to go ahead.

"I'll be on the look out of it."

"Thank you." They both thanked her.

She took off after Hugh once she said goodbye to the couple. At first she had no luck of seeing Hugh or any wild Pokémon. Then she encountered a little Lilipup.

"Snivy go!" she called as she threw its pokeball.

Snivy came out eager and ready.

"Tackle Snivy!"

Her Pokémon did as told but before it tackled a vine came from Snivy.

"Could that be vine whip?" Rosa whispered to herself.

Snivy finished its attack and got the Lilipup. It fell back but got back up and tackled Snivy itself. Snivy wasn't hurt by it too bad so it was ready for another command.

"Go ahead Snivy use your Vine Whip attack!"

The grass Pokémon was excited that his trainer noticed its new attack and immediately attacked the wild Pokémon. Rosa watched as the little puppy like Pokemon tried to dodge but was not successful. Snivy made a critical hit on Lilipup.

"Alright now's my chance." Rosa said with a smile.

Rosa got into her bag and pulled out a pokeball. She then looked to make sure Lilipup was weak enough to capture. She smiled and then threw the pokeball at the wild Pokémon. Rosa and Snivy watched as the pokeball wiggled back and forth. The ball finally clicked after the third movement. The girl then ran over and picked up the ball.

"Looks like we have a new friend Snivy." Rosa said smiling over to her little grass Pokémon.

Snivy jumped up and down with joy. Rosa giggled at her Pokémon's actions, then she called Snivy back. She decided to keep moving, she wanted to help the ranchers find their lost Pokémon. She continued on deeper into the ranch until she ran into Hugh.

As she approached her friend, she noticed he seemed a little distracted. His face had a lot of emotions on it and she could see in his eyes that he was pissed off. When Rosa finally reached him she put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to face her.

"Hugh, it's okay. We'll find their Pokémon, it's probably just wandering around the ranch."

Hugh sighed and faced his childhood friend.

"I know, it's just every time something like this happens. I remember what happened with Emily and her Purloin."

Rosa rubbed Hugh's back to comfort him. She remembered that day all too well.

_Flashback_

_ Rosa and Emily, with her Purloin, had been following Hugh to the forest by their home. Rosa at the time didn't have any Pokémon of her own so she had to stay close to Hugh, in case they encountered a wild Pokémon. _

_ Emily had just received her Purloin from her grandfather as a birthday present. Of course he had asked Hugh earlier what Pokémon Emily would like. Luckily Hugh had guessed right and Emily feel in love with her new Pokémon._

_ As the trio wandered through the forest, Rosa got an uneasy feeling. At first she thought she was just paranoid but when it didn't go away she decided she should tell Hugh at least._

_ "Hugh." Rosa whispered to her friend._

_ Hugh stopped and looked over to his friend._

_ "What's the matter Rosa?" Hugh whispered back._

_ "I have a feeling like we are being watched or followed. I thought I was just being paranoid but the feeling won't go away." Rosa admitted._

_ Hugh then looked around and didn't see anyone around but he knew Rosa wouldn't joke about something like this. He then told the girls to stay where they were for the moment, while he walked around the area. He still didn't see anyone so he sent out his Tepig. _

_ Meanwhile Rosa and Emily watched Hugh carefully. Rosa was hoping that he wouldn't find anyone. Emily on the other hand was really confused. She had no idea what her brother was looking for, she then picked up her Purloin, who was sitting beside her._

_ "Well what do we have here?" a voice chuckled._

_ Hugh jumped and ran over to the girls, quickly followed by the little fire Pokémon. He made it over to them and stood in front of them, ready for whoever decided to show themselves._

_ "What are kids as young as yourselves doing out here, all alone." The voice said._

_ Shortly after a man wearing a black and white uniform showed himself. As Hugh got a closer look at the uniform he noticed a symbol on the jacket. It was a blue colored capital P. He couldn't tell anything else about the man because he wore a black mask, which came up past his mouth and nose, leaving only his piercing green eyes showing._

_ "We don't have to explain ourselves to you!" Hugh yelled at the man._

_ Emily cowered behind Rosa, holding Purloin closer to her body, while the cat Pokémon growled at the man. Rosa on the other hand felt defenseless and got a little closer to Hugh._

_ "Oh really? Well I didn't come here to fight, I have a job to liberate Pokémon. Though it does look like that those two need it." The man said walking closer to them._

_ Hugh was afraid at first but started to get pissed when he heard what the man wanted to do. No way in hell was this man going to take away Tepig and Purloin. He called back Tepig in fear of him being captured by the strange man, then he looked over his shoulder at Rosa and Emily. _

_ Rosa was up against Hugh, while his little sister stayed behind Rosa. Purloin was in Emily's arms but still growled over at the man. _

_ "Listen you two, I know it sounds cowardly but when I say go sprint back home." Hugh whispered to them. _

_ "Hugh, you're coming to I hope right?"_

_ Hugh hesitated at first but then nodded. He knew Rosa would refuse to leave without him, to mention his sister would follow what Rosa did. _

_ When the man was almost to them Hugh shouted for the girls to run. Emily sprinted carrying her Purloin with her, while Rosa was right behind her. Hugh hesitated at first but started running a few seconds after the other two. He wasn't too far from Rosa when he watched Emily trip. _

_ "Emily!" Hugh shouted as he tried catching up._

_ Rosa saw her trip as well and was able to catch Emily before she fell. Purloin had jumped out of Emily's arms when she started falling, so she wouldn't weigh her trainer down, making her fall faster. When the cat Pokémon saw Rosa catch her trainer, it began meowing trying to make them start running again._

_ Rosa then pushed Emily, making her start to run again, while Purloin joined up with her. Hugh caught up beside Rosa, who had stayed where she was a little too long. The boy then grabbed his best friend by the arm and kept running. He didn't let go of Rosa until he felt her arm slip from his hand. He stopped and looked back and saw that the strange man had grabbed Rosa. _

_ "Rosa! Let her go!" Hugh yelled at the man._

_ "I don't think so." He said to the boy, then he looked to Rosa. "So girly do you have any Pokémon?"_

_ Rosa terrified shook her head no. The man looked unsatisfied thinking that she was lying to him._

_ "Don't lie to me girly!" He said angrily._

_ "No I'm not! I really don't have any and even if I did, I wouldn't give them to you!" Rosa said in pure panic._

_ "You heard her! Let her go!" Hugh yelled again._

_ Emily had stopped when she heard her brother yell the first time for Rosa. She looked back in shock, seeing the stranger holding Rosa back. Purloin hissed and growled at the man, not liking that he had her owner's friend._

_ The man scoffed and then threw Rosa to his right. Both Emily and Hugh called out Rosa's name as they watched her fall and skid across the ground. Hugh quickly ran over to Rosa, to make sure she was okay._

_ He got over to her and saw she had a couple good cuts on her, not to mention her arms were bruised from the stranger's grip. _

_ "Rosa! Are you okay?" He called to her in panic._

_ Rosa slowly started to get up after hearing her friend. She felt a good bit of pain surge through her but nothing too serious. _

_ "Yeah…I'm okay Hugh." She told him._

_ He was relieved until he heard his sister yell at the man. _

_ "Hey leave Purloin alone!"_

_ "No this Pokémon is coming with me. It needs to be free, not with some little girl." He said coldly to the girl._

_ "No don't take her!" she screamed._

_ Hugh ran after the man but when he got close enough the man disappeared along with Purloin. He then punched the ground and yelled for the man to come back with Purloin._

_ Rosa made her way over to Emily, ignoring the pain she felt. When she got over to the little girl she hugged the girl, while she cried. Rosa felt like it had been all her fault. If it wasn't for her, they might have made it back to town before the man could get them. _

_ As Rosa blamed herself Hugh walked over and put his arms around the both of them. He was pissed he couldn't stop the man that took Purloin but he was happy that both of them were safe. _

_End Flashback._

Rosa sighed, looking at her friend. She remembered how he acted after that day. He would often come over and see how she was doing, then not let her go anywhere without him. She knew he was just a little freaked out from what had happened but it annoyed her a little. Though she put up with it because she also knew it distracted him from thinking about the night.

Later she learned Hugh had blamed the entire event on himself. Even when both Emily and Rosa told him that it wasn't his fault, he did everything he could to stop the man, not to mention keep them safe.

"Let's go looking for Heirdier, he's around here somewhere." Rosa said to him.

Hugh nodded and then started walking ahead. Rosa slowly followed her friend further into the ranch. The two walked for about ten minutes before they finally heard something, causing the two to stop in their tracks.

"Hugh you heard that too, right?" Rosa asked.

The boy simply nodded looking around. He couldn't see the Pokémon but he could definitely tell it was the missing Heirdier.

"One of us should go get the ranchers and tell them that we found it." Hugh finally said.

"You go ahead and go Hugh, I can stay here and make sure it doesn't wander off anywhere."

Hugh nodded, knowing Rosa would be fine. Then began to head back over to where they left the ranchers.

Rosa then walked over to where the noise came from. She peeked around the corner of the trees to see what the Pokémon was doing. However what she saw made her freeze in her place.

_'It can't be! Why here and why now?!' _ Rosa mentally panicked. _'Hugh please hurry!'_


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble at Floccey Ranch Pt 2

**Pokémon Black and White 2**

**Chapter 4: Trouble at Floccey Ranch Part 2**

Hugh had reached the entrance of the ranch when he finally met up with the owners. He told them that they had found their Pokémon and Rosa was waiting with it while he got them. He was happy to see the owners a little relieved that they had found the lost Pokémon. Though something was bugging him, he felt like something was wrong.

_'I wonder if Rosa ran into trouble while I was gone.'_ He thought to himself.

The teen decided to shake the thought off. He decided he was just being a little too over protective. No one was really in the ranch other than them and the gardener, right?

Rosa had stayed frozen where she was for a while, wanting to wait for Hugh to come back. Though she knew it wasn't an option when she heard to dog-like Pokémon cry out again.

_'Come on Rosa! You can't let the past haunt you.'_

She then stood up and walked around the trees. Coming face to face with what she recognized as a member of Team Plasma. He was yelling at Heirdier when she showed herself.

"Hey leave it alone!" she called out to the man.

The man stopped and glared at the teen. He had been mad at the damn Pokémon for not listening to him but now he was pissed off because this girl had found him. This was not his day at all.

"Get lost girl! This isn't your damn business!" He yelled at her.

Rosa was about to take a step back in fear but she reminded herself she had to face him, she wasn't a little girl anymore. So she stood her ground facing the Team Plasma member.

"It is my damn business! That Pokémon isn't yours, it's the ranch owners, so give him back."

The man then approached Rosa slowly, causing Rosa's heartbeat to quicken. She wasn't going to lie, she was terrified but Rosa stood her ground. This man wasn't going to get the best of her, not like they had done just a few years ago.

"You should have ran when you had the chance." He threatened.

Before Rosa could act, she felt her pokeball move then in a split second Lilipup was in front of her. The little Pokémon was growling at the man, trying its best to guard its new trainer. Rosa was shocked that the Lilipup had appeared first.

"How cute, too bad it won't be much help." The man said to her.

The member then sent out a Patrat. When it appeared it only glared at the Lilipup.

"Take care of the Pokémon Patrat, the trainer is mine." He whispered.

The Pokémon nodded and went to attack Lilipup. Rosa was about to say a command but before she could she noticed the man hadn't stopped. Lilipup noticed and tried to get in front of his trainer but was attacked before he could.

Rosa didn't know what to do, she had several things to worry about. First there was her Pokémon battling the Patrat, then there was the man that was slowly approaching her, not to mention Heirdier was still behind them. She didn't know what to do.

"Should have stayed out of the way girl."

She looked back to the man, who was now standing right in front of her. He grabbed her by the neck and started to choker her. Rosa was scared out of her mind, not just for her but for Lilipup and Heirdier. She looked back over to Lilipup able to make out the little puppy Pokémon fighting off the Patrat very well. She would have felt very proud, had she not be being choked at the moment. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain.

_'Come on Rosa….Lilipup is fighting for you, so you should be fighting back yourself!' _she mentally told herself.

She then shot her eyes open and began to kick the man. Rosa guessed he didn't expect her to do that because his grip loosened. The teen began to try and wiggle herself free as she continued to kick him. During the struggle the two didn't hear someone approaching, until Rosa heard her best friend yell.

"Rosa!"

Rosa managed to look over and see Hugh running towards them with the ranch owners. She looked back to the man and noticed he wasn't paying attention to her anymore but to Hugh. The brunette took the opportunity to free her and punched the man in the face, causing him to fly backwards. She didn't take a second longer to roll away from him.

Hugh then got to her as she rolled away. He didn't hesitate to help his friend back up, having her lean on him for support as she stood. Once she was up and seemed okay, he glared back over to the man.

"I'd get the hell out of here if I were you." He said angrily.

"Oh really brat. What the hell are you going to do about it?"

The teen boy was about to answer but was interrupted by the ranch owners. The man stood in front of Hugh, who was also glaring back at the man.

"Get off our property, you are not welcome here!" he shouted at the man.

The Plasma member thought for moment before deciding to leave. He called back his Patrat and then ran off, saying that they would meet again. Lilipup then ran over to Hugh and Rosa, while Heirdier returned to its owners.

"Come on you two, let's get back to the house." The man told them.

The two trainers nodded, watching them go on ahead. Rosa started to walk back herself until she felt her body being lifted. She didn't get a good look until she was facing upwards staring at Hugh. He had picked her up and was holding her bridal style.

"Sorry Rosa but you're not walking back like that." He told her.

Lilipup then barked in agreement with Hugh. Sighing Rosa gave in and let Hugh take her back, however she didn't see the point. After all she was fine, he didn't do much damage to her but she knew better than to argue with Hugh.

When they got inside the house, the man had Hugh put Rosa down in the living room, arm chair. The bluenette carefully put her down in the chair, afraid that he might hurt her. Once she was in the chair he took a seat in the chair next to her, waiting for one of the owners to come in.

"You know you really didn't have to carry me Hugh." Rosa said.

"Yes I did. That guy hurt you Rosa."

"It's not like I couldn't walk though."

"I know, sorry okay."

Rosa now felt bad, he was only trying to help. She knew he was only a little freaked out because it had happened when we were young, not to mention he saw a guy choking her. Rosa then sighed, when the woman walked in.

"Alright dear let me get a good look at you." She told her.

She then began looking at her neck and everywhere around it. Making sure nothing was punctured or broken. The woman had Rosa swallow some water and asked if it felt fine or if it was uncomfortable. When Rosa said no she sighed in relief.

"Good just a few bruises but nothing appears to be wrong."

Rosa then heard Hugh let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

"No problem dears. Now how about some food before you leave?" she asked them.

They both nodded, thanking her for the offer.

Once the two were done eating, Rosa decided to head out. Hugh shortly followed her waving goodbye to the ranchers, thanking them again for their help. They waved their goodbyes too telling them to be careful on their journey.

The two walked together in silence until they got into town. Rosa then stopped in her tracks looking at Hugh.

"Something the matter Rosa?" he asked.

"No, it's just, why do you get so worried about me? Is it because of what happened a few years ago?" Rosa finally questioned him.

Hugh didn't expect her to ask him about that. Though he knew there was no way he could get out of it either.

"I guess you could say that. I know that it's different now, that we aren't little kids anymore but I can't help it. You can't say you wouldn't feel the same if something happened to me."

Rosa didn't like his last few words. She never liked it when he brought up something happening to him. It made her worry just thinking about it.

"Okay you're right, just don't say stuff like that. You know I don't like it."

"Alright then."

He then began walking ahead, making sure she didn't trail too far behind. When they got by Alder's, Rosa remembered that he told her to come back. Even though the man made her frustrated to no end.

"Hold on Hugh, I have to stop here. I promised Alder earlier that I would."

"Alright I'll go with you."

Hugh didn't want to admit it but he wasn't too keen on letting her alone yet. He felt bad enough that he wasn't there to help her when she was attacked. Thankfully though Rosa was as stubborn as they come, so she didn't give up that easily.

The two made it over to Alder's house and were about to walk in when they were greeted by the man himself.

"Hello Rosa! I'm so glad you could make it! Come in and bring your friend there with you !" Alder told them motioning them to come in.

Rosa and Hugh looked at each other first before entering the house. When the two entered they found themselves face to face with a little boy and a little girl.

"If you would, I would like for you two to battle my students here. It's part of my lesson." Alder told them.

"You want us to battle kids?" Hugh asked him.

Rosa did a face palm and groaned.

_'I'm starting to think this man has lost his mind.'_ Rosa mentally complained.


End file.
